Naraku's question
by Dusk's bullet
Summary: This is just something i was thinking about and i wrote it down in a weird way using naraku. It most likely isn't very good but oh well.


A.U notes -Ok I was debating even posting this tiny little one chapter thing but I decided it can't hurt since most of u don't know me. I got this idea from a friend who is trying to write her own book. She is a really good author and my best friend even if she is a total psycho. Well in her first pages it had the main character talk about evil and that got me thinking so I decided to put my thoughts in a very weird form. If this seems to be against certain things. It is not.

It's funny the way people view me, the names they call me. Murderer, evil, demented, twisted, sick and others have been used to describe me. It fascinates me to be honest. In fact it makes me laugh. These people are ignorant. They have decided on what evil is and if someone fits that category they are evil. Evil, that word fascinates me even more. I am evil because I kill to make things happen. I kill to get my way. Isn't this what war is? Killing to get ones way? People say this is noble if the cause and reason is noble, and what I do is un-honorable. Most of the wars fought have been over land, power, and other selfish means. People are more than willing to die for this cause. The say the reasons are noble, the end justifies the means. What about my reasons? Society has unknowingly made certain_ Morals _and will say I'm evil because I work differently. If you ask them why the things I do are wrong they have no answer. They will beat around the bush, stammer, or avoid the question by saying things like it just is, or that is just the way things are. No!!! Things are never just how they are. There is always a reason for everything one does. These morals, these un written laws, have been based on feelings, on emotion.

Feelings are strange things. They change constantly. How can certain feelings be the basis of how you live. These people can't even have consistent morals. They say murder is wrong but if done in self defense it is fine. What makes self defense any different than killing? Are you not still ending a life? Ask this question to anyone and they say _that it just does or the person was being attacked, the attacker deserved being killed_. They justify the persons actions even though that person did exactly what the murderer intended to do. Their justifications aren't even good reasons. And these humans even slaughter my kind and say I'm wrong for murdering. How can they say I am evil. I can explain why I do what I do. I have a real reason for the way I act while they have _morals_ based on a temporary feelings, on guilt. Evil is not evil. Society has created an illusion of what is evil.

I'm not part of society. I have separated my self from the concept of good and evil. I, Naraku, am neither good nor evil for those two things are illusions. Why, then, do I have this strange twinge of guilt. This, though I don't show it, sends a slight feeling of fear. Is all that I am saying just a justification of my actions? If it is, it's a better justification than most people give but it would still be only that. Me trying to rationalize with myself to make me correct. If by some chance I am wrong, why is it evil to do what I do? I have reasons. These people can't even explain why _morality_ is right. Morals must be based on something that is solid, not ever changing like feelings. This guilt I feel will leave me once I kill again. People's morals are non-existent without a basis. Emotions or gut feelings are not strong enough to base anything on. Therefore _morals_ and right and wrong can not exist.

A.N- this is just what I have been thinking about today. People automatically have morals even as children. When someone takes something from u even at that young age u know that it is not right, you have an idea of what is wrong and right. What do we base this on? We have this vague knowledge that this is how it is supposed to be. I know there is right and wrong. I know why I have reasons. So if anyone reads this I want to know what u think.


End file.
